Enter: Samantha
In this milestone episode, the until now, often spoken of, but never seen, Harper daughter, Samantha makes her first appearance. *Announcer: Today's special guest from Somerset: Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Secrets began to leak out about the Lambert family, some real, others lies, and it nearly taxed the Harpers trying to keep them straight. *Rita Jacks, Betty Anderson's former granddaughter in-law, moved to Harpers Falls to begin anew from the confinements of Peyton Place. Patricia, although she was still grieving the loss of her husband and daughter, was still knowing how to take care of things, in spite of all the dealings with her. "I know it's weird seeing me take charge right now," she said kindly to Shelby, "you and your family have been more than wonderful to us in this dark time of our lives, but things still have to be taken care of." "Nothing wrong with that," Shelby said, "I will say that." Immediately, the Lamberts doorbell rang. Someone was standing at the front door. Michael answered it, "Oh my goodness," he said, stunned. "Who is it, Mike?" Shelby asked. "It's my other sister, Samantha!" he said, reeling. Veronica Harper, Michael's recently adopted sister, came to her brother's side, "Is that Samantha?" she whispered. "Yeah," Michael said, "I've not seen her since we were kids." "Well," Samantha said, "may I come in?" "Of course," Michael said, still stunned, "where have you been?" "In Europe, Michael," Samantha said, "been in Paris most of the time." "Why haven't you written us?" Michael asked, "you've not even seen your nephews and nieces." "I know," Samantha said, "and I am very sorry about that. I just had a lot of troubles." "You never even came back for mother and father's funerals," Erica said. "I know that too," Samantha sighed, "I don't need to hear this, Erica." As she took off her jacket, Erica noticed a birthmark on her shoulder. "Samantha," she wailed, "that birthmark!" "What are you talking about, Erica?" Samantha asked irritably, she and Erica had never really gotten along. "There is a birthmark on your shoulder," Erica said, "much like mine! And there is a girl who has the same birthmark on her shoulder." "You mean, my daughter is somewhere around here?" Samantha asked. "No, Sam," Erica said, snappishly, "She lives in Illinois, now. She lives in Somerset, and she is about to be adopted by Anyssa's best friend, Susannah Lucas!" "Not if I have anything to say about it," Samantha said, "which I do!" "Stop it, Aunt Samantha!" Anyssa said, "you gave up your rights to that girl when you left the country to gallivant around Paris!" "How do you know what I was doing?!" Samantha wailed. "Susannah did her investigation well!" Anyssa said firmly, "and well you know it!" "I won't quit until I get my daughter back!" she demanded, "Someone told me about it!" "Who?!" Anyssa challenged, "I demand you tell us who let you know this?" "A nice girl named Molly Wainwright told me," Samantha said. "Molly Wainwright?!" Anyssa said, "How did you get in contact with her?! She is supposed to be locked up!" "She was so nice to me!" Samantha said. "Nice?!" Dylan said, "Aunt Sam, that woman is NOWHERE near nice! She uses people then throws them away!" "She had to tell you about your daughter, only for her own scheme," Patricia said, "once your usefulness is at an end, then she will drop you like a hot potato!" "I don't know what you are all talking about," Samantha said. She was really beginning to get suspicious of that woman. "Aunt Samantha," Sheila said, "you don't know what Molly has done, and what she did. She was expelled from the school for cheating, and trying to attack me. Grandfather expelled her! She's hated me, and the rest of the family for a long time! You don't know what kind of treachery she can pull." Samantha was still not convinced, but she was willing to listen. Everyone told her what they had gone through with Molly. Meanwhile, in another part of the house, Anyssa called Susannah, "Susie," she said urgently, "this is Nyssa, I think there is trouble here in Harpers Falls." "What's wrong, Nyssa?" she asked, "You seem upset." "I am," she said to her best friend, "my long lost aunt, Samantha, came to town, and she is declaring her claim on that girl you told me about in Somerset. I have a feeling Molly leaked that to her. Hence her determination!" "Worry not, Nyssa," Susannah said assuringly, "I have it all under control. Molly won't win this one, and I think I can talk a reasonable argument to Samantha." "You're a saint, Susie Lucas," Anyssa said gratefully. She let out a sigh of relief. "Well I wouldn't go as far as to say that, dear," Susannah grinned, "I just happen to be one of the best lawyers in Somerset, Illinois, and also your very best friend." Anyssa said good bye and hung up her cell phone. She felt secure again. Meanwhile, Samantha walked down to the Law Enforcement Center. After hearing what the family had to say about her, and she was finally convinced that Molly was most untrustworthy, she demanded to see Molly. "All right, Wainwright," she said angrily, "I think you have some explaining to do! In fact, I KNOW you owe an explanation! You outright lied to me! My family told the truth about you, and I have reason to believe you are using me!" Molly laughed, "You stupid fool!" she cackled, "I admit I am surprised that you figured it out so quickly, but the fact remains, that I WAS using you!" Samantha glared at her, and her glare was harsher than a winter wind. "You messed with the wrong Harper this time!" Samantha said coldly, "You'll pay for what you did to me and my family!" "Ha!" Molly sneered, "You think I am scared of you?! There is a lot you people don't know about me! For one thing, I was also in some stupid rinky-dink little burg near Somerset once." "What the hell are you blathering about?!" Samantha spat at her. "I lived in a town called Bay City!" Molly gloated, "I fleeced some stupid people out of some money!" "Do you realize you've just incriminated yourself?!" Samantha said. "Who cares?!" Molly sneered, "Because YOU are an unfit mother!" Samantha grabbed Molly hard and shook her like a rag doll, "You conceited bitch," she said angrily, as she shook her hard, "your word means nothing to me! I may not be a good mother, but you are much worse! You are a slut, and a worthless trollop!" After she flung Molly to the floor, Samantha stormed out of the cell block area. Molly laughed, "I sure showed her!" she cackled. What will happen next? *Will Samantha drop her claim to the girl in Somerset? *How will Molly deal with Samantha? *Which Bay City family did Molly fleece money from?! Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah